Behind Blue Eyes
by Llanca
Summary: -¡Ino mírame! – Rogó desesperado, apretando con fuerza la mano de la rubia. -Sh… Shika… - Él suspiró aliviado cuando ella lo llamó. Shika/Ino. ¡Capítulo final UP!. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla _– Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Behind Blue Eyes ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo I/IV  
.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Saltó de un árbol a otro, llevando un ritmo constante y ligero. Habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde que había salido de la aldea.

Estaba en busca de magnolias silvestres, que casi estaban en extinción. Sabía que cerca de la frontera de la aldea de Konoha, encontraría algunas.

Su objetivo era obtener algunas para poder cuidarlas y ayudar a salvar la especie. No era tarea fácil, iba a tener que estar pendiente de la tierra, el clima y ambiente en general, pero si no lo hacía pronto no quedarían más. Ella se iba a encargar de su preservación, sin importar cuanto esfuerzo conllevara.

Respiró profundamente.

Se sentía ofuscada, ella le había pedido a Shikamaru que la acompañara, pero el respondió con un simple y monótono: "Es muy problemático"

Sabía que él había llegado de una misión bastante peligrosa el día anterior, por lo que estaría cansado, era lógico, pero ella quería pasar más tiempo con él, pues ya hace 2 semanas que no lo veía. Y al parecer él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de estar con ella, o al menos así lo sintió.

Suspiró frustrada.

Sólo se lo había pedido porque quería y sentía la necesidad de estar con él. Lo extrañaba de sobremanera, además era un viaje corto y para nada agotador. No era tampoco que iba a aburrirse en demasía, ni mucho menos terminar cansado.

-Vago perezoso… - murmuró recordando los momentos antes de salir en busca de las flores.

........

_Abrazó al moreno a su lado y sonrió. Hace ya muchos días, para ella infinitos, que no despertaba con él a su lado, verlo dormir plácidamente junto a ella, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, le provocaba una reacción riquísima, e indescriptible. Le era inevitable no sentir mariposas en su vientre cada vez que lo miraba._

_El olor de él llegó sigiloso a sus fosas nasales, aspiró aquel embriagador aroma provocando que lo aferrara más a su cuerpo._

_Colocó su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de él, dándole un suave y tierno beso en aquella fibrosa cavidad muscular._

_Luego continuó con otro beso, pero más extenso y más arriba, casi llegando a la mandíbula. Sintió al Nara suspirar cuando ella posó sus labios en aquella zona, no pudiendo evitar sonreír._

_Siguió su juego, pero esta vez depositando un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Después descendió lentamente por su cuello, mordiendo de vez en cuando su adictiva piel._

_-Ino… - el Nara abrió los ojos, somnoliento y la miró. Ella simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa seductora._

_-Shika – lo abrazó y besó sus labios con pasión._

_-Ino estoy cansado – advirtió antes de que la rubia comenzara a actuar de manera sexual._

_-Pero Shika, hace más de 2 semanas que no te tenía acá. Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido… - le susurró en el oído de manera lenta y sensual, para que de alguna manera él, despertara su apetito por ella._

_Y a decir verdad, dos semanas era demasiado para alguien como Ino que disfrutaba intensamente del espectacular sexo que mantenía con el moreno._

_-Ino tenemos toda la vida para eso, ahora quiero dormir. Estoy muy cansado._

_-¡Shikamaru Nara, soy tú esposa, se supone que tienes que satisfacer mis necesidades! – se quejó frunciendo el ceño._

_-Mujer problemática – murmuró ignorándola y volteándose rápidamente antes de que ella le gritara o algo parecido._

_Apretó sus puños con fuerza y se contuvo de golpearlo por no querer complacerla, y más aún por ignorarla por completo._

_-Está bien… después no te quejes – replicó dando un salto de la cama al piso._

_El cabeza de piña se sentó y la miró incrédulo. - ¿Qué insinuaste, Ino? _

_-Nada. – Se encogió de hombros, restándole fingida importancia al asunto._

_-Eso no responde mi pregunta, necesito argumentos._

_Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio y cruzó sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos con actitud autoritaria._

_–Escucha bien Nara, no quiero que después te arrepientas porque no quiero nada contigo. Si después terminas siendo amante de "manuelita" no quiero quejas. Tú decidiste por perezoso que eres no darme ni la hora. – Volteó para salir de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo, miró a su marido de reojo. – Ni aunque andes muy necesitado te voy a tomar en cuenta._

_-Ino, no escupas al cielo – sugirió y bostezó con flojera su marido – Siempre dices lo mismo y resulta que tú después me andas buscando._

_Casi lo fulminó con la mirada._

_No, no caería en su juego. Ella mantendría su palabra, esta vez, juraba por sus más costosos perfumes que no caería en tentación._

_-¡Ah! Estúpido – le gritó, saliendo de la habitación hecha una fiera._

_Luego de darse un relajante baño de burbujas, y enfriar su cabeza después de su absurda discusión con su adorado esposo, fue a la habitación a vestirse._

_Cuando entró, miró al Nara de soslayo y le dedicó un gesto de desprecio. Estaba molesta, pero ni siquiera porque no había querido tener sexo con ella, sino porque siempre él decía la última palabra logrando sacarla de quicio._

_Él sí sabía cómo hacerla enojar._

_Se vistió rápidamente, acomodó una kunai en un pequeño estuche atado al muslo y ya estaba lista para partir._

_-Shika…_

_-¿Uhm?_

_La rubia puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas ¿Es que acaso no se iba a dignar siquiera a mirarla?_

_Respiró largo y tendido antes de reaccionar mal, no quería arruinar su estado de ánimo una vez más._

_-Iré a buscar unas magnolias cerca de los alrededores de la aldea. ¿Me puedes acompañar?_

_Shikamaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo y negó con la cabeza._

_-¿Y se podría saber por qué no? – preguntó conteniéndose de alzar la voz._

_-Es muy problemático… No tengo ganas, además andas mal genio. – Ella frunció el ceño._

_-Esa no es excusa válida._

_-Sí lo es. – La miró tratando de contener la risa. Ino siempre actuaba de manera infantil por cosas absurdas. Amaba eso._

_Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a golpear insistentemente su pie contra el piso, en señal de que perdería la paciencia sino recibía una verdadera respuesta de parte él. ¡Pronto!_

_Shikamaru sonrió divertido y le dijo; – Sólo quiero dormir un rato más. Mañana si quieres te acompaño. Te lo prometo._

_-Haz lo que quieras, ya me cansé de esto. Me voy, no sé a qué hora vuelvo –. Y dándose por resignada, salió de la habitación._

_-Ino – escuchó que la llamó el Nara, inmediatamente cuando la vio salir por la puerta._

_Se detuvo y asomó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, lo miró sin decirle nada, y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro._

_-Ino, te amo –. Él le sonrió._

_-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó ignorando las palabras del Nara, no había querido sonar tan antipática, incluso le dolió decirle aquello, pero no pudo contenerse._

_Le encantaba que le confesara su amor y esa no había sido la excepción, sólo que se sentía tan frustrada con él que respondió por puro enojo._

_-No… a decir verdad quería decirte otra cosa. – Ella enarcó una ceja. – Te amo demasiado._

_Ino cerró sus ojos y suspiró. –Nos vemos – bueno, eso no era exactamente lo que iba a decir, de hecho iba a responder "yo también te amo", pero su estado anímico irritado la obligó a decir algo completamente diferente._

_Y sin más, salió de la casa en busca de las magnolias. Al menos sola tendría tiempo para pensar y despejar su cabeza.  
_

........

Se detuvo en la superficie de una extensa rama y divisó un paraíso de hermosas flores, de todo tipo, colores y especies, a unos cuantos metros de dónde se encontraba.

Sonrió, la vista era, sin duda, bellísima.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de bajar del gran árbol. Caminó hacia el inmenso campo florido y se arrodilló a apreciar las hermosas flores que adornaban su entorno.

Estuvo un largo rato admirando el paisaje, hasta que decidió explorar más. Se levantó y caminó unos metros, cuidadosamente tratando de no aplastar ninguna flor.

Se acercó a unas amplias plantas, ocultas bajo un frondoso arbusto y sonrió. Ahí se encontraban unas cuantas magnolias blancas, protegidas del sol bajo el arbusto.

Se sentó y sacó la kunai de su muslo. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a picar el pasto para sacar de raíz la hermosa magnolia.

Una vez terminado su objetivo guardo su kunai, tomó la flor silvestre en sus manos y se levantó. Quiso ver más flores, y así lo hizo, quizás encontraría más y se llevaría algunas para cuidarlas.

Recorrió unos minutos aquel lugar.

Iba a detenerse a sacar unos bellos crisantemos cuando escuchó estrepitosas risas cerca de ella.

Miró en dirección al origen del sonido y notó a varios hombres, al parecer ninjas armados que husmeaban el terreno.

Se escondió detrás de un tronco, y observó a los sujetos. Ninguno de ellos era de Konoha, lo dedujo por los hitai ate atados a sus brazos. Se trataba de shinobis de la aldea oculta de la lluvia.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Volteó rápidamente, tomando entre sus manos la filosa kunai de su muslo.

Frente a ella, estaban dos sujetos bastante mayores que ella, de la aldea de la lluvia, alrededor de 27 años de edad en promedio, mirándola con evidente lujuria en sus ojos.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, una hermosa kunoichi de Konoha. – Dijo uno de esos sujetos. Era de cabello castaño, alto y corpulento, tenía una horrible cicatriz que atravesaba todo su rostro de manera vertical.

-Me encantan las kunoichi, sobre todo tan lindas como tú. – Agregó el otro sujeto, de menor altura que el anterior. Era calvo y tenía una extensa barba.

-_Pervertidos_ – dijo a si misma, esbozando un gesto de repulsión.

Retrocedió unos pasos, o al menos esa era su intención. No pudo, ya que detrás de ella estaba el tronco por el cual se escondía segundos atrás.

Maldijo la situación.

-¿Por qué te alejas preciosura? –. Preguntó el calvo saboreándose los labios. – No te haremos nada malo, al contrario – avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a menos de dos metros de la rubia.

-¡Aléjate! –. Amenazó sujetando con fuerza la kunai.

-Parece que tendremos que hacerlo a la fuerza. – Dijo el más alto, caminando hasta detenerse al lado del calvo.

Ino saltó a un árbol al lado de ella y comenzó a correr. Ella podría luchar con esos tipos, sin embargo en número ya estaba en desventaja, por lo que enfrentarlos no era una decisión muy buena.

Saltó más a prisa hacia otro árbol, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás para ver la distancia de esos sujetos.

-Mierda son rápidos – murmuró entre dientes aumentando la velocidad.

-¡Ven acá puta! –. Gritó unos de esos hombres, no pudo reconocer cual, simplemente siguió arrancando.

Fijó su mirada al frente, estaba cerca de la aldea, por lo que si mantenía el ritmo podría llegar en poco tiempo y conseguir ayuda.

Iba a saltar a otra rama de un árbol, mas se detuvo. Frente a ella había otro hombre, con larga cabellera, de ojos verdes y gran nariz. Lo había divisado antes, era de los sujetos que estaba espiando. Sólo pedía que no salieran más ninjas a atacarla.

¡Diablos! Estaba en problemas.

Miró hacia atrás y ahí estaban los otros 2 sujetos. Ambos tenían armas en sus manos, al parecer una shuriken y una katana.

Respiró profundo y miró al hombre frente a ella.

-¿Escapando de mis compañeros? –. Le dijo ese tipo mientras sacaba una gran kunai de sus ropas.

–Creo que no podrás escapar.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba sola y con una pequeña kunai en su mano. Ni con los mejores pronósticos podría vencer a esos bastardos. Y ni hablar del Shintenshin no jutsu, eso sería su condena.

-_Mierda_ – mordió su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo. No le quedaba de otra, por lo que decidió atacar al sujeto frente a ella.

En un pestañeo se abalanzó sobre él tratando de apuñalarlo. Pero no pudo, ya que el hombre saltó y en un rápido movimiento la golpeó en la espalda con su pierna, haciéndola caer pesadamente al suelo. Su kunai había caído a metros de distancia. Ahora su única arma de defensa tangible se había perdido, así que sus posibilidades estaban prácticamente nulas.

Se levanto rápido, pero no con la velocidad suficiente. No pudo arrancar, puesto que estaba rodeada por esos tipos.

Los miró a todos de reojo, en posición de combate, preparada para enfrentarlos. Después de todo ella era una shinobi y si debía luchar lo tendría que hacer, como ninja que era.

Lanzó una violenta patada al sujeto calvo, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, pero no cayó. No alcanzó a golpear al de larga cabellera, debido a que el de la gran cicatriz la había agarrado de los brazos. Trató de pegarle unas cuantas patadas, pero fue inútil, la tenía completamente inmovilizada, y sus piernas no alcanzaban a darle golpes.

-¡Suéltame! –. Gritó sin darse por vencida.

-Es una fiera, así me gusta – comentó el calvo, acariciándole el rostro. Ella sacudió su cabeza para que el estúpido dejara de tocarla.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella? –. El de la cicatriz le pregunto al hombre de larga cabellera. – ¡Deja de moverte perra! -. Gruñó cuando Ino movía sus piernas incansablemente para golpearlo.

-Diviértanse con ella, yo iré a hacer algo pendiente – los 2 asintieron y sonrieron maliciosos.

El de gran nariz partió al lado opuesto de la dirección de la aldea, Kami sabe dónde, perdiéndose entre los árboles de alrededor.

-Propongo atarla – el de la cicatriz frunció el ceño.

-¿Y con qué supuestamente?

-¡Suéltame desgraciado! –. Chilló una vez más, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el calvo le diera una fuerte cachetada. Su blanco rostro se enrojeció de inmediato.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres muy gritona!

-¡Suéltame! –. Con una fuerza sorprendente logró zafarse del agarre, dándole una certera patada en los genitales al calvo, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

El de cicatriz se lanzó sobre ella, pero lo esquivó hábilmente, dándole uno que otro golpe en el pecho. Sin embargo, ese tipo no se dejó vencer, por lo que le lanzó una shuriken que ella con dificultad evadió.

Con la respiración agitada, miró de reojo al calvo que ya se levantaba. Ese hombre comenzó a sacar la katana que tenía en su espalda, claramente preparándose para atacarla.

Iba a golpear nuevamente al de la cicatriz, no obstante cuando iba a levantar su brazo, el calvo con una velocidad que no supo de dónde la obtuvo, le dio una patada en el vientre dejándola tumbada en el piso.

Se levantó como pudo, quedando sentada, apoyándose contra un árbol. Tenía la respiración irregular, pesada y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Temió lo peor, al parecer ese sería su fin.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y la imagen de Shikamaru invadió su mente. ¡Kami! Ella tenía que luchar, no podía darse por vencida, no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar a su amado, no podía ni quería.

Con sus últimas fuerzas trató de levantarse, pero el golpe había sido tan fuerte que dolía como el infierno, imposibilitándole esa opción.

-Jajaja ¿Eso es todo preciosura? -. Miró al calvo que la apuntaba con la katana, el otro hombre sólo la miraba con sonrisa fingida. Podía notar la furia en sus ojos.

-¿Vas a matarla? –. Le preguntó el de la cicatriz al otro. El calvo sólo se encogió de hombros, sin embargo pronto asintió en silencio, dibujando una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, ya me hizo pasar muchas rabias. – Miró a la rubia – ¡Pagaras por lastimar mi hombría! –. Le gritó levantando la katana para apuñalarla.

Ino cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor, ya no había nada más que hacer. Sólo esperaba que todo fuera rápido.

-¡Espera!

Al escuchar esa interrupción, abrió los ojos y miró a los 2 hombres. ¿Ahora que les sucedía a esos dos?

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-Por qué no le dejas de recuerdo tu otra katana. – El calvo lo miró confundido. – Le entierras la katana y la dejas atascada al árbol, así se desangrará y sufrirá. Todo por comportarse como una perra.

-Tienes razón. – Envainó su katana y sacó otra más pequeña que la anterior, pero muy filosa.

-_Oh no… este es mi fin_ – volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando caer varias lágrimas que humedecieron sus finas facciones.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió la katana recorriendo su abdomen superficialmente por sus ropas.

-No lo hagas por favor… - susurró temerosa, implorando por vivir. -No lo hagas...

El calvo sólo rió estridentemente. -No me hagas reír.

Ella no quería morir, no de esa manera… Ella tenía mucho que hacer aún, no podía dejar este mundo. Aún tenía que ser madre…, tenía que disfrutar de su matrimonio, de Shikamaru… ¡Kami! Cuánto se arrepentía en ese momento de no haberle dicho cuanto lo amaba, de haber discutido por tonteras con él… Ahora todo era demasiado tarde.

-Shikamaru… - susurró antes de que sentir la filosa hoja de la katana adentrarse en lo más profundo de su abdomen y ver todo oscuro.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Terminó de beber su taza de té verde y la cuando lo iba a dejar sobre la mesa, se trizó completamente.

El nombre de su amada se le vino inmediatamente a la cabeza, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, como nunca antes. Sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero no sabía la causa de aquello.

Se sentía extraño, era como una aflicción que embargó sin consentimiento su corazón, dejándole un sabor agrio.

-_Ino…_

Miró la taza con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? – Un ojiazul a su lado miró la taza que estaba en sus manos y sonrió. –No creo que seas supersticioso Shikamaru, eso es cosa de mujeres-¡ttebayo!

Sólo se encogió de hombros y esbozó forzosamente una débil sonrisa. - Supongo que tienes razón...

Y sin más continuó desayunando con el rubio hiperactivo, cabeza de chorlito de Konoha.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

Les confesaré algo… Tengo la historia terminada, y les daré un avance, se vienen muchas lágrimas... De hecho lloré como un bebé cuando terminé de escribirlo. ¡Diablos! Ahora todos sabran que soy una llorona.

Bueno, ya saben, dudas, consultas, reclamos, amenazas de muerte y demás, a través de un review.

Si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía, o comas, o cualquier error, perdonen. ¿ok?

Saludos a todos, suerte y besitos. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Behind Blue Eyes ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo II/IV

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, tenía la visión borrosa y sudaba frío.

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su visión se aclaró. Se miró hacia abajo, aún estaba sentada con la katana atravesando su frágil y pálido cuerpo. Había una laguna de sangre a su alrededor, decorando la tierra, bañando sus piernas con el líquido carmesí de su interior moribundo.

Acto seguido, tocó su abdomen palpando la filosa katana por sobre su piel. Sonrió de medio lado, aún estaba viva… aún tenía oportunidad de verlo una vez más.

A continuación cerró sus ojos con somnolencia y suspiró.

-Shikamaru…

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que alguien llegara a su rescate - cosa poco probable - o ir en busca de ayuda. El problema era dónde, cómo y en qué momento.

No había nada a su alrededor, ninguna persona que la pudiera ayudar… Y ya quedaba poco tiempo. Ella sabía que moriría, y si trataba de sacar la katana de su cuerpo sólo empeoraría las cosas. Al sacarla su muerte sería al instante y bien lo sabía.

Ella como médico ninja sabía perfectamente su estado actual, y según su supervisión superficial y diagnóstico, no le quedaban más de 2 horas.

Sólo 2 miserables horas de vida… Sabía que si estaba con vida ahora, era sólo por la fuerza y el deseo de poder verlo una última vez, de poder pedirle perdón por su estúpido comportamiento inmaduro, de poder decirle cuánto lo ama, lo amó y amará. Eso era lo que mantenía a su espíritu en este mundo… nada más.

Escuchó un ruido cerca de ella. Lo oyó una vez más... Trató de prestar más atención para deducir de qué se trataba... era algo que parecía un maullido… ¡Era un maullido! ¡Se trataba de un gato!

¡Oh Kami, un gato! Esa era su única alternativa.

Tenía que lograr que el gato llegara dónde ella, no sabía donde diablos estaba, pero debía ubicarlo sí o sí.

De aquello dependía volver a ver a su marido una vez más.

-Gatito… gatito… – llamó suavemente. –Gatito ven, ven gatito lindo… – nada pasó.

Pero no se dio por vencida, era su única posibilidad, tenía que hacerlo, no podía perder las esperanzas de no volver a estar con él, tenía que hacerlo a cómo diera lugar. Lo intentó una, dos, tres…, quince…, treinta... cincuenta y siete veces y ni pistas del gatito.

Lloró cuando sus intentos fracasaron. Por más que lo había llamado no venía y el tiempo no esperaba, todo lo contrario.

-Shikamaru… - lloró recordando el episodio de la mañana. –Shikamaru te amo… - susurró con pesar.

Miró su mano, en ella su hermosa argolla de matrimonio adornaba su dedo anular. Recordaba como si hubiera sido ese mismo día cuando él le había pedido matrimonio hace más de un año y ocho meses.

........

_Ino abrió el papel que en la mañana le había pasado Chouji. No había tenido tiempo de leerlo, así que lo leyó en ese momento. Decía; "En el campo de entrenamiento. 20 PM".- Suspiró. Conocía perfectamente de quién era esa caligrafía, nada más ni nada menos que de su adorado novio perezoso._

_Miró su reloj que marcaba las 19:45._

_-Menos mal leí a tiempo esto..._

_Lo guardó entre sus ropas, y rápidamente corrió en dirección al campo. No sabía a qué la había citado su novio. ¿Quizás a entrenar? ¿Enseñarle alguna técnica? ¿Terminar con ella...? Un calofrío recorrió su espalda cuando pensó en lo último, pero era absurdo, sabía que él la amaba con locura, lo sabía y lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón._

_No podía estar tan equivocada. ¿Cierto? Sonrió con nerviosismo._

_Llegó al lugar indicado y como era de esperarse, Shikamaru no estaba ahí. Decidió esperarlo unos minutos, después de todo aún faltaban 5 minutos para las 20, y su amado siempre llegaba tarde, o porque se durmió o porque caminó muy lento. Lo más probable era la primera._

_Se sentó sobre el pasto y esperó al moreno, contemplando el hermoso atardecer anaranjado. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando él apareció detrás de ella, sentándose a su lado._

_Ella sonrió y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Él, hizo lo mismo con su nívea piel._

_-¿Pasa algo Shikamaru? ¿Por qué querías que viniera acá? -. Preguntó mirando directamente los ojos canela de él._

_-Ino necesito decirte algo... - respondió con tono serio, irreconocible en él._

_Sintió su corazón latir rápido, la mirada de Shikamaru era diferente, como nerviosa... Tuvo miedo._

_-Shikamaru... ¡Te advierto que si quieres romper conmigo, no te miraré, ni te hablaré nunca más en lo que me queda de vida! -. Amenazó antes de escuchar esas palabras que su mente fantaseaba dramáticamente. -Ni se te ocurra Nara... - susurró, tratando de contener las lágrimas._

_-Mujer problemática... no pasa nada malo. - Tomó su mano con suavidad y entrelazó sus dedos con los ella, asegurándole con ese gesto que lo que había dicho la rubia era absurdamente incorrecto. -No quiero romper contigo, Ino._

_Ella lo miró con confusión aún después de sentir su seguridad a través de sus caricias._

_-¿Entonces qué? No creo que me hayas citado acá sólo para ver el atardecer ¿O si? - el moreno besó sus labios dulces superficialmente y tomó su rostro con ambas manos._

_-Ino... - la abrazó fuerte, ella correspondió de la misma manera. -No quiero preocuparte, de verdad que no, pero mira hacia allá - apuntó al lado opuesto en dónde se encontraba ella._

_Soltó el terso y suave rostro de la rubia. Ella volteó rápidamente, notando miles de mariposas volar juguetonamente a su alrededor. Sonrió encantada._

_-¿Shika, qué es eso? -. Preguntó admirando el maravilloso revoloteo de esos insectos coloridos._

_-Shh... - la silenció. - Sólo espera un poco problemática - él se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella._

_Ya estaba oscureciendo y la claridad se iba disminuyendo poco a poco, pero aún veía con claridad los ojos azules profundos de Ino que tanto lo habían enamorado._

_-¿Cómo...?-. Preguntó maravillada, observando el baile coordinado de las mariposas a su alrededor. Simplemente magnífico._

_Él sabiendo a que se refería contestó; -Shino - ella asintió en comprensión, sin embargo otra duda apareció en su cabeza._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Él rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impaciente la rubia?_

_- Ya sabrás, Ino... - extendió la mano a su novia para que se levantara._

_-¿Shika? -. Preguntó sin entender que estaba haciendo el Nara. Sin más, aceptó la oferta y tomó su mano, incorporándose gracias a la ayuda de él._

_-Mira Ino - le dijo señalando sobre un pequeño monte, miles de flores hermosas, de colores en contraste, formando una palabra que ella no pudo descifrar por la poca luz._

_-No veo bien..._

_-Ahora - él dijo, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, comenzaron a brillar cientos de luciérnagas que estaban entre las flores, encendiendo los colores, haciéndolos brillar con todo su esplendor, la palabra incógnita que no había podido leer era. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

_Ella estaba inmóvil y gratamente sorprendida. La visión era preciosa, y muy romántico. Jamás imaginó que el perezoso de su novio llegara a ser tan atento y dulce... Ni en sus mejores sueños había pensado en algo tan bello. ¡Iba a ser la envidia de todas!_

_Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando una mariposa bastante grande en proporción a las demás, se posó en su mano tersa, dejando una hermosa, sencilla y elegante argolla de compromiso._

_Comenzó a llorar no conteniendo la emoción, sosteniendo con delicadeza la sortija._

_-¿Esas lágrimas significan...? - preguntó nervioso, esperando la respuesta de la rubia. Ella no respondió. Comenzó a preocuparse. -¿Ino?_

_Ella mordió su labio inferior y sonrió, limpiando las lágrimas que escaparon de sus azulinos. Se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza._

_-¡Sí Shika, sí, acepto! -. Dijo emocionada._

_Él sonrió, aliviado de que ella haya aceptado compartir su vida con él. Se sintió enormemente feliz._

_-Te amo mujer problemática - le susurró, abrazándola por la cintura y levantándola suavemente._

_-Yo también a ti, mi amorcito - y se besaron apasionadamente, un largo rato hasta que las estrellas y la luna los iluminaron en su máximo auge._

........

Cerró sus ojos extenuada.

Cómo le hubiera gustado revivir con él, una vez más aquel mágico e inolvidable momento.

Suspiró. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, la verdad es que ya estaba perdida en espacio y tiempo, desorientada por su mal estado.

Sus fuerzas ya se estaban desvaneciendo, drásticamente a cada momento... Su vida se estaba yendo a cada segundo.

-Shikamaru...

Sintió una pequeña lengua lamerle la mano. Abrió inmediatamente los ojos y vio a un gato blanco a su lado. Sonrió aliviada.

Una esperanza se prendió en su corazón, fomentando los deseos de volver a verlo, ahora podría ir en busca de él.

-Gracias… - susurró mirando al gato, que sorprendentemente parecía que entendía su sufrimiento, su dolor y sus intenciones.

El gato caminó y se sentó frente a ella. Ino se sorprendió al notar la actitud de aquel peludo animal, y agradeció inmensamente al felino.

Quizás se trataba de esos momentos "extraños" y sin lógica que sucedían a veces, o quizás no. Pero bueno, ahora Ino Yamanaka creía en ese tipo de fenómenos misteriosos.

Levantó sus manos y realizó el sello antes de que sus fuerzas se agotaran por completo. – ¡Shintenshin no jutsu! – masculló, quedando inconsciente, lo mismo le ocurrió al gato.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Corrió apresuradamente, hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea. Saltó por los tejados, con una velocidad y agilidad nunca vista en un felino.

En menos de 20 minutos ya estaba en la entrada de casa. Buscó por todos lados una posible entrada hasta que la halló.

Ahí, en la cocina, una pequeña ventana abierta era su única opción. Como pudo saltó y se encaramó en la pared hasta que logró entrar. Cayó sobre un mueble y bajó en un pestañeo, gracias a sus excelentes reflejos gatunos.

Corrió a la habitación y al entrar pudo apreciar inmediatamente que el Nara no estaba ahí. Buscó en el baño, nuevamente en la habitación, en la sala, en el comedor, en el cuarto de lavado… en la cocina… ningún rastro de él.

Tan rápido cómo entró, salió de la casa. Corrió por toda la aldea y no lo hallaba por ninguna parte.

Se detuvo en un tejado, jadeando, agotada ya de tantos trotes.

-¿Shikamaru dónde estás? – maulló.

Pensó en todos los posibles lugares en donde podría estar el moreno. Con Chouji era imposible, él estaba en una misión lejos de la aldea… y no llegaba hasta la tarde. Siguió pensando en dónde más podría estar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se le iluminó la memoria. Él había estado en una misión con Neji, por lo que probablemente podía estar con la Hokage para la entrega del informe.

Sí, ahí es donde debía estar.

No alcanzó ni a suspirar y siguió con su búsqueda. Se fue directamente a la torre de la Hokage, pasó por todos lados, e ignoró a todos los que trataron de echarla a escobazos de la torre por su presencia.

No hubo problema, tenía que encontrarlo de inmediato. Ya quedaba poco tiempo.

Se frenó frente a la puerta de la Hokage. No tenía idea de qué hacer. ¿Cómo iba a entrar si no podía golpear?

Tenía sólo dos opciones, la primera era salir de ahí y tratar de subir por la ventana, lo cual llevaría más tiempo; y la segunda era cómo gato que era, rasguñar la puerta hasta que alguien abriera por sus insistencias.

Optó por la segunda. Comenzó con sus garras felinas a rasguñar fuertemente la puerta, con buenos resultados, en menos de lo que esperaba la puerta se abrió revelando el rostro de Sakura.

-¡Frente de marquesina, necesito tu ayuda! – maulló estrepitosamente.

Al notar el rostro de confusión de la kunoichi, no le quedó más que pasar por entre sus piernas. Pues ni modo, ella jamás la iba a entender con su lenguaje animal.

Miró por todo el alrededor y el Nara no estaba. –No… no puede ser… - sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Sakura qué pasa? ¿Qué hace ese gato acá? –. Preguntó la Hokage mirando al gato con extrañeza… ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Sacudió su cabeza antes de pensar tonteras, probablemente el sake le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Lo saco de inmediato – respondió la ojijade, agachándose para tomar al gato y llevárselo.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme! – maulló.

Sakura miró al gato con sorpresa, había algo raro en ese animal peludo. Sacudió su cabeza. -_ Debo estar durmiendo poco…_- Tomó a Ino (gato) entre sus brazos, dispuesta a dejarlo afuera.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para sacarlo, el gato comenzó a rasguñarle la cara. -_Lo siento frente, no tuve opción. _

-¡Ah gato maldito! –. Chilló la pelirrosa soltando al felino blanco para tocarse su nariz aruñada.

-¡Llévate luego a ese gato! –. Gritó la rubia voluptuosa levantándose y apoyando sus manos en el mesón. Ella odiaba los gatos.

-Tengo que encontrarlo, no puedo perder tiempo… ¡Tienen que ayudarme! – Ino comenzó a correr por alrededor de la oficina, desesperada, esquivando la captura de su amiga.

Desordenó todo el lugar, saltando de mueble en mueble, tirando todo a su paso. -¿Qué hago, qué hago?

-¡Saca a ese maldito gato! –. Tsunade gritaba enfurecida mirando el despelote en aquel lugar.

-Hai –. Sakura siguió en la captura del gato que solo corría de vuelta en vuelta.

-¿Qué hago?-. Ino gritaba a sus adentros agobiada por no encontrar una solución para comunicarse.

En todo el desorden y caos, vio tinta derramada sobre el escritorio de la Hokage. -_¡Bingo!_ -. Y sin más, como última alternativa ocurrida en ese instante, sumergió sus patas en la tinta negra.

-¡AHHH! ¡GATO DE MIERDAAAA!

Ino rápidamente escribió sobre el suelo con sus patas, a duras penas, antes de que la atraparan y la echaran a golpes de ahí, si es que no muerta. "INO"

Tanto Tsunade como Sakura quedaron paralizadas y ampliaron sus ojos al leer aquella palabra impregnada sobre el piso.

El gato continuó con sus patas escribiendo una segunda palabra. "AYUDA"

Al ver la reacción de ambas mujeres, esperó la respuesta.

-Sakura sigue al gato, yo avisaré a Shikamaru.

-¡Gracias a Kami! – maulló aliviada, de que al menos ahora tendría ayuda, y que le avisarían a Shikamaru de su situación, por tanto, lo vería pronto... O al menos esperaba que fuera así.

-Sí – y en un santiamén la pelirrosa salió tras el gato blanco.

-¡SHIZUNE! –. Exclamó con toda su capacidad pulmonar la rubia voluptuosa y antes de que se diera cuenta la morena apareció en el lugar.

-Hokage-sama – amplió los ojos la morena cuando notó el desorden que había ahí. -¿Qué pasó?

-Shizune busca a Shikamaru de inmediato. Ino está en problemas - la más joven asintió y salió en busca del Nara inmediatamente.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Ino corrió rápido por las calles de Konoha, algo más tranquila de que Shikamaru pronto sabría que estaba en problemas. No esperaba que la salvaran, en absoluto, ni siquiera lo había pensado, sólo... no quería estar más sola, sólo quería que él llegara pronto donde ella, no demasiado tarde.

-_Por favor apúrate, Shika..._

Tras de ella Sakura le seguía el paso.

Esquivó a con torpeza a los transeúntes que retrasaban su camino, así que saltó a los tejados para facilitar la llegada a su cuerpo.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando no sintió a la pelirrosa tras de ella. -_¿Sakura? _–. Volteó su cuerpo y vio a su amiga que estaba siendo detenida por Neji.

Se devolvió a donde estaba ella y escuchó a Sakura hablar con él.

-Ino está en problemas. – El Hyuuga asintió con su semblante estoico y sin emociones y corrió en dirección a las puertas de Konoha junto con la médico ninja, en busca de la rubia.

Corrió junto a ellos y sintió la mirada penetrante del genio sobre su felino cuerpo. Lo miró de reojo y estaba en lo cierto, la estaba mirando.

-¿Es Yamanaka?

-Sí, es ella.

-¡Si soy yo, y apúrense que no tengo tiempo! – maulló. -_No quiero que lleguen los buitres y me devoren..._

Ambos miraron al gato y siguieron corriendo.

No demoraron mucho cuando ya estaban cerca de dónde se encontraba su cuerpo real.

-¡Usa el Byakugan! -. Trataba de comunicar Ino, sin resultados.

-Neji el Byakugan – dijo Sakura, el Hyuuga asintió.

-_Gracias a Kami la frente de marquesina me entiende…_

-¡Byakugan! –. El genio buscó a través de su sorprendente vista el lugar en dónde se encontraba Ino, hasta que la halló.

Por primera vez el Hyuuga mostró un claro signo de emoción frente a las dos. El signo fue reconocido por la pelirrosa inmediatamente… Algo andaba mal.

-¡Ya vamos que moriré pronto!

-¿Qué pasa Neji? –. Preguntó con voz temblorosa Sakura, con evidente preocupación.

-Ella está mal –. Eso fue todo para que ambos, más el gato, aumentaran la velocidad.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

-Ino está en problemas… - informó entrecortado mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

Shikamaru amplió los ojos y sintió una fuerte punzada en pecho. Definitivamente algo andaba mal, lo pudo sentir.

El temor más grande de su vida inundó su corazón con las palabras de Shizune, sabía que algo le había pasado a Ino, algo para nada bueno. La pesadez en su corazón la sintió más fuerte ahora, ya que hace un rato juró que había sentido la misma punzada en el pecho, mas la había obviado.

-Ino… - susurró sin reaccionar aún, su cuerpo estaba quieto, perplejo.

-¿Ino está en peligro? –. Preguntó repitiendo lo obvio el rubio hiperactivo que estaba al lado del Nara.

-Shikamaru hay que darse prisa. Sakura fue con ella, pero no sé dónde está. – La morena miró al cabeza de piña con preocupación. – ¡Shikamaru! –. Lo agarró de los hombros y lo sacudió. -¡Shikamaru!

El Nara salió de su trance y asintió lentamente.

-Ino necesita tu ayuda.

-Vamos – dijo el rubio corriendo junto al Nara.

-Yo avisaré a los padres de ella - informó Shizune antes de que ambos hombres partieran.

Y fue en busca de ella, no sabe en que punto exactamente se encontraba la rubia, no obstante como había ido a buscar flores cerca de la aldea, no debía estar muy lejos, calculaba 15 minutos como tiempo máximo, pero él demoraría menos.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Neji se quedó de pie, mirando atónito el estado de la rubia frente a él, cubierta de sangre y con una katana que atravesaba su cuerpo.

-¡Kai! –. Ino se liberó del jutsu y regresó a su cuerpo moribundo. Lo mismo hizo el gato, sólo que después de despertar desapareció misteriosamente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su amiga que estaba inmóvil, con los ojos inundados, sin creer lo que presenciaba.

-Sakura… - llamó a la ojijade en un susurro. –Sakura… necesito a Shikamaru… - volvió a intentarlo, pero sin éxito, la pelirrosa seguía sin reaccionar.

-Ino… - el Hyuuga se arrodilló a su lado. – No hables – ella asintió y cerró sus ojos cansina.

-No puedo aguantar mucho más...

Sintió la mano de Neji tomarle la suya, ella suspiró. Lo último que esperaba en su vida era que el genio frío del clan Hyuuga la reconfortara en sus últimos momentos.

-Sakura ¿Se puede hacer algo? –. Miró a la médico que se derrumbó de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. – ¡Sakura! –. Volvió a intentarlo una vez más el Hyuuga.

-No… no puedo hacer nada… - murmuró llorando más, pero de impotencia al no poder ayudar a su amiga. No había nada que pudiera hacer, absolutamente nada para remediar la situación... Ino moriría.

-No hay nada que hacer… - Ino abrió sus ojos y trató de sonreír. –Si intenta sacar la katana…, moriré de inmediato…

-Sakura –. Neji la llamó –Sakura escucha, en este momento Shikamaru debe saber lo que pasó, necesito que vayas a su encuentro cuanto antes, no hay que perder tiempo.

Ella asintió y se levantó con debilidad.

–Yo iré por él Ino… - aseguró temblorosa, mirando a la rubia.

-Gracias frente de marquesina… -. Haruno sonrió, en medio de su rostro triste, y se limpió las lágrimas inútilmente, puesto que igual seguían saliendo de sus ojos. –Sakura… Te quiero…

La pelirrosa sonrió y articuló un "yo también" sin sonido - Vuelvo luego – Sakura partió, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, en busca del Nara.

-Neji… -. El Hyuuga limpió el rostro sudoroso de la ojiazul con delicadeza y suavidad con sus fuertes manos. –Neji lo siento…

Él la miró confundido sin saber a que se refería.

-Examen chunnin… - agregó apenas audible.

Quería disculparse por su comportamiento infantil y estúpido en el bosque de la muerte hace años atrás, sabía que era algo sin importancia, tonteras de niños, pero la avergonzaba hasta en la actualidad, por lo que debía decírselo para sentirse tranquila.

Él pareció recordar, sólo que no creía que ella sintiera vergüenza por eso, y mucho menos que sintiera la necesidad de disculparse con él, después de todo eran niños. Además que ella era Ino Yamanaka, una mujer segura de si misma, fuerte... Y que la siguiera el espectro de su "piérdete", era extraño para él. Honestamente creyó que ella ya había olvidado ese cómico episodio de su niñez. Pero bueno, no todo es cómo uno lo ve. Ino Yamanaka era, sin duda, una mujer sensible y frágil. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado...? Él jamás.

-Lo siento...

–No hables Ino... – tomó nuevamente su mano. –Eso es del pasado – le sonrió con honestidad. -Y fue lindo... - reconoció con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Ino sonrió. Hubiera esperado cualquier tipo de comentario, pero un cumplido jamás.

-Y discúlpame a mi por decir que te perdieras... - masculló por lo bajo, visiblemente avergonzado, pues Neji Hyuuga pidiendo disculpas era algo que no sucedía con frecuencia, si es que nunca.

-Está bien... - susurró débilmente. -Tengo sueño... - dijo después de un extenso silencio, sintiéndose agotadísima, sin energías.

Neji se preocupó, su voz no sonaba para nada alentadora, y menos sus palabras. - No duermas Ino, tienes que esperarlo un poco más - aferró más su mano a la de ella. -Aún no...

Asintió en un lento movimiento de cabeza. Ya las fuerzas se estaban esfumando. Sólo le quedaban las necesarias para su amado, para pedirle su perdón y decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuánto lo amó.

-_Apúrate Shikamaru..._

_

* * *

_~o**O**o~

.

Sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido mientras se acercaba a aquel lugar. Gracias a la ayuda de Sakura ya sabían su ubicación exacta, por lo que no tardarían en llegar.

Cuando miró el rostro de la pelirrosa supo de inmediato que Ino, su Ino estaba mal, que estaba en peligro y en peligro irreversible. Pues si no fuera así, Sakura estaría con ella, por lógica.

Sintió su corazón más apretado, ahora a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Aumentó la velocidad el triple de lo que iba, más rápido de lo que jamás había ido. Una capacidad completamente desconocida para él, todo por el impulso de la adrenalina en su sistema, dejando atrás a los otros dos.

-Ino… - susurró cuando divisó a no más de 20 metros el cabello rubio platinado de su mujer.

Siguió corriendo.

Se detuvo horrorizado cuando vio a la ojiazul ensartada en un árbol, traspasada por una katana, ensangrentada completamente, en estado agónico.

-_¿Ino?... _

Sintió el latido de su corazón rápido y fuerte. Incluso podía oír su palpitar. Todo era irreal, como en cámara lenta... Aquello no era cierto, no era cierto.

No pudo contener las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos chocolates sin su permiso.

Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido de esa manera, el dolor era desgarrador e intolerante. No podía soportar el malestar que le provocaba aquella visión tan macabra de la mujer que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El remordimiento invadió su interior, si él la hubiera acompañado nada de eso hubo pasado. Si él hubiera hecho el amor con ella, eso no hubo pasado. Si él no hubiera sido tan perezoso, tampoco hubo pasado.

Cómo deseaba poder retroceder el tiempo y cambiar todo. ¡Kami! ¡Él y su maldita pereza por la mierda!

¡Eso no debía pasar! Ella no debería estar allí, no ella. No… No su amada mujer, no su amada Ino…

-_Ino… no… _- lloró, ocultando su rostro con sus manos. -_Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi maldita culpa…_

Naruto y Sakura frenaron la carrera, deteniéndose al lado del moreno.

Naruto miró confundido a Shikamaru que lloraba dolorosamente. Fijó su mirada al frente y vio ahí a unos cuantos pasos, a la rubia. Amplió sus ojos desmesuradamente, impresionado.

-¿Ino… Ino-chan? –. Logró pronunciar luego de un silencio incómodo.

La pelirrosa posó su mano en el hombro del cabeza de piña, en señal de apoyo. –Ella te necesita… - alentó.

Shikamaru asintió, despejando su llanto salino, dejando de lado la rabia por si mismo. Tomó una larga respiración y caminó lento hacía la rubia. Después de todo, ella lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Él tenía que estar con ella ahí, aunque fuera una última vez, no la dejaría sola una vez más... No quería cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Jamás se lo perdonaría si lo hacía. No era momento de ser cobarde... No ahora que ella... que ella...

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, espero les haya gustado.

A poco no los dejé intrigados... Jajaja. xD

Estoy segura, que más de alguno quiere degollarme en este momento. No es por crueldad, malicia o algo por el estilo, es para dejarlos ansiosos pues! Después de todo estamos llegando al clímax de la historia.

Los próximos dos capítulos bueno... Yo lloré con ambos. No adelantaré más, no puedo.

Por si acaso, hay mariposas bastante grandes (Algunas de más de 30 cm de longitud, con alas y todo inluído, ahora su cuerpo en sí, no se si medirá tanto), tampoco sé si con la fuerza necesaria para tomar un anillo, pero cómo es un fic, le resto importancia xD

Gracias por todos los review's, son unos amores todos los que dejaron un comentario. ¡Muackss!

**adru, tsuki-airen, ino-sakura14, anni_fer, Jamie_Black_5, anita, DaRk-AnGel, Neith_Akemi, akane0arwen5. **

Ya saben, sugerencias, críticas, desahogos, consultas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte (Es lo más probable), a través de un review.

Si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía, comas, puntos, tíldes y demás, perdonen. ¿Ok?

Saludos a todos y... ¡Besitos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Behind Blue Eyes ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo III/IV

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Sonrió feliz al ver a su amado marido acercándose. Un peso salió de sus hombros, aliviándole el alma cuando lo miró, tan atractivo como siempre, mirándola con sus ojos cafés tan intensos y adorables - también preocupados -.

Por fin estaba ahí con ella, para estar juntos en su último aliento.

-Shika… - susurró sollozando. –Gracias…

El Hyuuga le soltó la mano y se levantó para que el Nara cuidara de ella el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Para que la acompañara en su partida a la morada de la eternidad.

-Ino - se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su mano con extrema suavidad. – Ino lo siento…

-Shh… - lo silenció, no queriendo que él se disculpara por algo que estaba marcado en su destino. –Yo lo siento… yo no debí… - pero ella si sintió la necesidad de disculparse, aunque no pudo continuar porque sintió los dulces labios del Nara en contacto con los suyos.

Miles de sentimientos se transmitieron en ese suave roce que cada vez se hacía más apasionado, erizándole la piel. Su amor en ese beso se dio por confesado profundamente, tal cual como su primer beso con él, con el mismo sentimiento de miedo, pero esta vez ese temor estaba inundado en la desesperación.

No quería perderla.

........

_Estaba de rodillas examinando la extremidad del moreno que estaba frente a ella, mientras que él estaba sentado con la pierna extendida._

_Podía sentir la mirada de él sobre ella. No le incomodaba, en absoluto, sólo que la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Además que el ardor en sus mejillas no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor, o mejor dicho más tranquila._

_Siguió examinando minuciosamente la pierna mal herida del moreno, palpando puntos estratégicos para mejorar el retorno venoso de su extremidad inferior, a través de su jutsu médico._

_Trataba de enfocarse únicamente en sanarlo, mas le era imposible centralizarse sólo en eso, sobre todo si tenía la insistente y penetrante mirada de él en su cuerpo._

_No quería mirarlo, porque si lo hacía, sabía que tendría que mirarlo a los ojos, lo que aumentaría su sonrojo, quedando en un rubor extremo. Y también quedando al descubierto lo que ella verdaderamente sentía por él, lo que trataba de ocultar para no herirse ella misma, pues sabía que él estaba interesado en otra..._

_Sacudió su cabeza, a decir verdad no era tiempo para pensar en eso. No ahora que tenía que concentrarse en él y también en la batalla en la cual estaba quedando destruida Konoha._

_Se maldijo a si misma por estar pensando en el moreno, en el contacto de su cuerpo con sus manos, mientras se desataba una feroz batalla entre Pain y Naruto. Más aún ahora que al Uzumaki se le había roto el sello, por el ataque que había sufrido Hinata, casi quedando muerta, por lo que había liberado al Kyuubi de seis colas._

_Sin embargo era algo imposible de evitar, él no dejaba de mirarla, de eso estaba completamente segura, no había que ser genio para darse cuenta de aquello._

_La pregunta era ¿Por qué la estaba mirando? Trataba de no pensar en respuestas, ya que la desconcentraban de la realidad, que era mucho más importante, objetivamente, pero Kami sabía que era realmente difícil hacerlo._

_Respiró profundo y con toda su seguridad que pensó que se había ido cuando comenzó a sentirse indefensa por la mirada insistente del Nara, alzó la vista._

_¡Diablos! La estaba mirando, tal cual lo había premeditado… Y directamente a sus ojos azulinos. Sintió una ola de calor subirle a su rostro. –"Genial, ahora soy un verdadero tomate" - suspiró para tratar de relajarse._

_-¿T-Te sientes mejor? –. Quiso sonar lo más segura posible, obviando cómo luciría probablemente en ese momento -toda colorada -, pero se había escuchado casi un susurro tembloroso. –"Bien Ino, vamos súper bien así..." - pensó sarcástica._

_-Sí, mucho mejor Ino. Gracias – continuó mirándola, perdido en sus ojos y rostro tan bello. Estaba atrapado en ella, desde siempre, y ahora después de años de silencio estaba dispuesto a confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, ahora era el momento de hacerlo._

_Ino desvió su mirada y fijó sus ojos en el punto en dónde se desarrollaba la batalla del Kyuubi. Así no tendría que verlo y de paso aprovecharía calmar los latidos de su corazón desenfrenado._

_-Como Shikamaru está herido, es mejor que se quede aquí con Shino, los demás trataremos de hacer algo._

_No supo quién había dicho eso, porque estaba pensando en otras cosas, la verdad era que sabía de dónde provenía la voz, pero lo había ignorado. Provenía de detrás del Nara, por lo que no había querido mirar, para no sentirse más avergonzada de lo que estaba._

_Suspiró profundamente, cerrando sus ojos para despejar su cabeza._

_Al menos ahora iría a ayudar, mientras que él se quedaría allí. Era algo bueno, viéndolo desde cierta perspectiva, pues ya no seguiría sintiendo observada por él, mas por otro lado quería quedarse con él. Quizás era la tensión del momento, no lo sabía, no obstante sentía la necesidad de estar con él, porque no tenía la certeza de si lo volvería a ver nuevamente._

_Abrió los ojos, se levantó con cuidado y sacudió sus ropas para partir, pero antes de que diera un paso el Nara la había agarrado de la muñeca._

_-Ino – la llamó. Era ahora o nunca._

_-¿Q-Qué pasa Shika? –. Tartamudeó, sintiendo los latidos que había logrado calmar, volviendo al ritmo que estaba antes._

_-Espera – le dijo con voz segura y monótona, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo._

_Por segunda vez en su vida, Ino había notado una mirada cargada de confianza en él. La primera vez había sido después de la muerte de Asuma, cuando habían partido a buscar a Hidan y Kakuzu para cobrar venganza. Y ahora era la segunda vez que veía ese destello de determinación en sus ojos canela._

_Algo se traía entre manos..._

_-¿Q-Qué? –. Seguía con lo mismo, ya se estaba pareciendo a la Hyuuga. No sabía por qué esa reacción en ella, se desconocía, no era que nunca la hubiese tocado o algo así… -"Tranquilízate Ino…" - inhaló y exhaló._

_-Agáchate, Ino - ella asintió algo dudosa._

_Una vez que estaba frente a él, a una mínima distancia. Lo miró, fue un raro magnetismo, una atracción sin aviso, pero que gustó._

_-Ino yo… - tomó un respiro y continuó. – Ino yo te necesito. – Derramó su más profundo secreto, tenía que hacerlo. Y lo hizo, después de todo nada aseguraba que se volverían a ver otra vez. Además no tenía nada que perder, pues sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él._

_Ella amplió los ojos con sorpresa y felicidad, no se esperaba esas palabras... Definitivamente no. De hecho no se esperaba absolutamente nada, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Nara._

_-Y-Yo… S-Shik- no alcanzó a terminar porque sintió los suaves labios de él sobre los suyos y la mano de él rodearle la cintura, aferrándola a su cuerpo, quedando de rodillas._

_Ella sólo correspondió de la misma manera, abrazándolo, porque ella también lo necesitaba. Y siempre había sido así, desde que tenía uso de razón._

_Fue una descarga de emociones increíble, que recorrió su interior tortuosamente. Cada roce de sus labios suaves, provocó una seguridad en ella que jamás esperó._

_Aquel beso no sólo transmitía la necesidad de él para con ella, sino que también el amor que sentía, el temor de perderla, de no volverla a ver nunca más... Lo mismo que ella le transmitió a él. Sin duda, sus sentimientos eran mutuos._

_Se sintió morir cuando la lengua de él recorrió su boca, inspeccionando y memorizando cada parte de su interior a través de sus caricias húmedas y adictivas._

_¡Kami! Su sabor era tan dulce y embriagador. Un verdadero festín de los mismos dioses. Simplemente delicioso._

_Si el sólo recorrerla con su lengua dulce le provocaba que su piel se erizara en su totalidad, transmitiéndole miles de descargas eléctricas que le recorrían la médula. Incluso sentía la sangre galopante recorriendo sus venas bajo el impulso de sus corazones apasionados._

_-¡Ejem! Si no sabían estamos en medio de una batalla bastante riesgosa. – Una voz que los interrumpió, incitando a ambos a separarse al instante._

_Su mágico momento de estrellas, corazones y burbujas se había arruinado gracias a la inoportuna interrupción de Shino Aburame. Lo miró casi asesinándolo por osar de acabar su vivencia más hermosa junto al Nara, que en el peor de los casos sería la primera y la última._

_Ambos lo ignoraron y volvieron a juntar sus ojos, un rato más, notándose ambos ruborizados y con los labios hinchados por la fricción de sus bocas hambrientas de ellos mismos._

_-Yo… C-Creo que debo irme – balbuceó tratando de levantarse, claro que no pudo porque estaba siendo abrazada por el moreno._

_-Ino, antes de que te vayas… - suspiró y le besó la mejilla a la rubia. Quedándose en contacto con su piel tersa. –"Shikamaru ahora" - se alentó a si mismo –Ino, te amo – le susurró confesando su más profundo sentir._

_Ella sonrió feliz. Su pronostico que dedujo a través de sus besos, eran ciertos. Sólo necesitaba oírlo de él. Y él sin duda la amaba._

_¡Por Kami! Era correspondida._

_-Yo también, Shika – él inmediatamente tomó su rostro con ambas manos y besó su frente._

_-Ino, cuídate mucho. – Ella asintió._

_-Tú también. – Se levantó con cuidado, al momento que el Nara la soltaba para que pudiera irse._

_-Te estaré esperando. – Le dijo antes de que ella emprendiera el camino._

_-Lo sé. – Le guiñó un ojo, y sin más se fue de ahí. Sonriendo feliz porque se sentía amada y se lo había confesado... ¡Ay! Había sido, sin duda, el mejor día de toda su vida. Independiente de lo que pasaba en realidad._

_Lo mismo sentía él, pues ya había entregado su corazón a quién fue su dueña toda su vida. Y valía la pena tomar los riesgos. Tenía por quién luchar, a quien proteger. Ino se había convertido en su nueva razón de sobrevivir._

........

Sus labios habían demostrado lo mismo de aquella vez, sólo agregando la necesidad infinita de que ella estuviera con él, de que no lo dejara solo, porque no estaba preparado y lo sabía, pues esa era la diferencia con aquel otro beso, ahora estaban dependientes de amor mutuamente. Lo sintió no sólo a través de sus labios y su tacto, sino también a través de su palpitar descontrolado.

Sólo deseaba profundamente que él tuviera la fortaleza suficiente para aprender a vivir sin ella, porque aunque quisiera negarlo rotundamente, sabía que eran sus últimos minutos con él...

Terminó el beso en uno más lento, separándose pocos milímetros para obtener oxígeno, para volver a juntar sus labios nuevamente en un roce superficial.

Shikamaru se separó de Ino, a escasos centímetros, juntando la punta de su nariz con la de ella. Mirándola directamente a los ojos –Te amo – le susurró, sintiendo el cálido y embriagador respiro de su amada. –Te amo tanto Ino… - no pudo contenerse más tiempo, lloró.

-No llores… - pidió preocupada, entristeciéndose por verlo tan vulnerable. No quería verlo llorar, eso le causaría más dolor. Preferiría dar cualquier cosa para que no lo hiciera. –Por favor, no llores…

-No me pidas que no lo haga, no puedo evitarlo… No puedo perderte… - besó sus labios suavemente. –No quiero hacerlo, Ino.

-Shika… - Él miró sus profundos zafiros, ya casi sin brillo. –Yo siempre te amaré… - lloró ella también, bajando su mirada opaca.

-Ino es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera… – no pudo continuar porque los delicados dedos de la rubia estaban sobre sus labios.

-No es tu culpa… - lo miró directamente a sus profundos ojos cafés. –Es algo que tenía que pasar… - sonrió tristemente.

-¡No Ino, esto no debía pasar! ¡Yo no debí dejarte sola! Debí estar contigo... como tú lo pediste, no debí dejarte sola. ¡Esto no debía pasar! –. Alzó la voz en las últimas 3 palabras, no pudiendo aguantar la impotencia en su interior.

-Shika no… no lo hagas… - cerró sus ojos con fuerza, ya que un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en su debilitado cuerpo, quemándole su interior poco a poco a través de la herida en su abdomen. Agotándole las pocas energías y escaso tiempo.

-¿Ino? – amplió sus ojos asustado, rápidamente palpó su rostro sudoroso. – ¡Mírame Ino, mírame! – Imploró con lágrimas, para que ella abriera sus ojos, no podía irse aún... Tenía mucho que decirle, tenía que mirar una vez más sus bellos ojos azules, aún no debía morir.

Sakura amplió sus ojos y se aferró al brazo de Naruto que estaba conmocionado mirando la imagen, con evidentes lágrimas en sus ojos, apretó con fuerzas el brazo el rubio y escondió su rostro en la espalda de él, ahogando un grito en sus ropas.

-Sakura-chan – la tomó de la mano, volteándose y la abrazó fuertemente. –Tranquila Sakura-chan.

El Hyuuga sólo trataba de mirar a otro lado. Por muy estoico y frío que fuera, le era difícil obviar la situación. No podía negar su sentir. Y en cualquier momento se desmoronaría al igual que Haruno, porque el simple hecho de presenciar el dolor y el sufrimiento que ellos desprendían, le causaban miles de emociones descontroladas a flor de piel.

Neji Hyuuga soltó una lágrima solitaria.

-¡Ino, mírame! –. Rogó desesperado, apretando con fuerza la mano de la rubia.

-Sh… Shika… - Él suspiró aliviado cuando ella lo llamó, besó sus labios tibios antes de que se tornaran fríos y cianóticos.

-Ino, te amo… Ino, por favor no me dejes… no lo hagas - suplicó limpiándose los salinos lamentos de sus ojos chocolate.

-Shika… prométeme algo… - Él asintió, tomando el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos. –Prométeme… que no te culparás por esto…

-Ino no me hagas…no me hagas esto... - negó además con su cabeza, mordiendo al mismo tiempo su labio inferior por la frustración.

-Shika… por favor… - ella lo interrumpió. –Prométemelo…

Shikamaru suspiró profundamente y asintió en silencio. Tenía que hacerlo por ella, tenía que dejar su impotencia y culpabilidad de lado, por ella.

-Quiero… oírlo… - pidió en un susurró suave.

-Te lo prometo Ino – la rubia sonrió de medio lado y cerró sus ojos suavemente. – ¡Ino mírame!

Con pesadez evidente abrió sus ojos acuosos, reflejando tormento y agonía en sus iriés azules.

–Me… duele Shika… - una lágrima descendió por su delicado rostro, cayendo en las manos de su amado. –Me duele… me duele mucho… - bajó su mirada, ocultando su suplicio irreprimible.

-No hables, sólo mírame por favor – ella asintió en silencio y obedeció. –Quiero que sepas Ino, que siempre te amaré, siempre lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo todo lo que me queda de vida. Siempre… hasta que estemos juntos otra vez mi amada problemática – le confesó entre lágrimas, tratando de articular lo mejor posible, pese a su temblor incontrolable en la barbilla.

-Shika…

-No hables – ella no lo hizo, tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía en su corazón antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Prométeme que serás feliz ¿Si? –. Él bajó su mirada y cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban en desprenderse con mayor auge.

No podía prometerle a Ino eso, no podía. Él estaría marcado el resto de su vida, él ya no hallaría la felicidad, no sin ella. No podía ni siquiera concebir la idea de buscar la felicidad sin su presencia, sin su sonrisa... sin sus bellos ojos azules.

-Que tendrás… lindos hijos… alguien que te ame… más que yo… - sollozó, hablando entrecortado, tratando de pronunciar claramente las palabras, pese a su respiración dificultosa.

Aún después de todo su dolor, ella sabía que él debía luchar y salir adelante. Con o sin ella, él debía ser feliz. Ella no era egoísta como para negarle aquel sentimiento tan grande, después de todo él era joven y debía ser feliz, porque su felicidad haría la suya.

A ella le causaría un dolor más grande si él no podía prometerle eso, porque para ella él es más importante, porque para ella él es su propio bienestar. Más aún si él es feliz o logra ser feliz sin ella... Sin la dependencia que ella no podrá brindarle por no estar con vida. ¡Porque él se merece la prosperidad que ella no puede darle! Por una sola razón... él le había enseñado lo que era sentirse amado, a amar, con defectos y virtudes, entonces ella debía pedirle en agradecimiento infinito y mutuo, a vivir sin ella, a buscar su propio rumbo sin su compañía.

Y conociendo al perezoso sólo tenía que pedírselo a través de una promesa.

Ese sería su regalo por haberla amado tanto, por haberla hecho tan feliz, incluso después de discusiones estúpidas. Ella le daría la luz para que él no se pierda en su olvido. Sólo... tenía que intentarlo. Prometérselo.

-¡No Ino, no puedo! –. Lloró con rabia, porque él jamás podría volver a estar con otra persona, no podría olvidarla jamás, no a ella, a su Ino.

-Sí… Shika… por favor… - lloró ella también. Él inmediatamente al sentir el corazón acelerado de su amada, levantó su cabeza y la miró con preocupación. –Por favor…

No pudo más, lo convenció. No podía hacerla sentir más mal de lo que se sentía. No quería verla más sufrir, ni llorar. Tenía que hacerlo por ella, aunque su corazón se destrozara. En efecto, buscar la felicidad sin su sonrisa, sin nada de Ino, quizás sólo su recuerdo.

Sólo que... Olvidar es difícil, sobrevivir sin ella es difícil, incluso de sólo pensarlo parece imposible. Mas evitar el dolor de ella era más importante, porque si no lo hace él muere con ella, aunque irremediablemente una parte de él se iba con su rubia amada.

Pese a que lo deseaba por Ino, ella no por él, sin duda, él preferiría morir en ese mismo instante al lado de su problemática, pero ella lo quiere feliz o sino no le hubiera pedido prometérselo.

Sentimientos encontrados, sin embargo debía ceder por el corazón noble, dulce y generoso de su amada, no podría tolerar herir más la poca vida de ella, menos ahora que estaba agónica.

-Te lo prometo – contestó con sinceridad, aunque sintiera un ardor en su pecho por sus propias palabras. -Por mi vida, Ino...

Ella sonrió complacida, era lo que esperaba oír. –Gracias… problemático… - ahora podía descansar en paz, ahora que sabía y estaba segura de que él podría permanecer y vivir sin ella. Se sintió preparada para ir lejos de aquel mundo.

-¡Te amo! – La besó una vez más. Ahora más apasionado, disfrutando su dulce sabor. –Te amo… - susurró en sus labios, no queriendo separarse de Ino ni un segundo, sin querer dejar de sentir sus latidos cada vez más lejanos.

-Le mandaré… saludos a… Asuma-sensei… - sonrió nostálgica.

-Ino, no… Ino no por favor... no digas eso – besó todo su rostro suavemente, con desespero. Temiendo que se fuera de su lado, de su vida, quería más tiempo con ella. Suplicaba por más tiempo. –Ino no…

-Te amo Shika… cuida a mis padres… a Chouji, Sakura… todos… - dijo a duras penas, con una pacífica sonrisa en su blanco rostro y con los ojos entrecerrados, obviando el gigantesco dolor que la mataba poco a poco.

-Lo haré linda, lo haré por ti – besó sus labios casi azulinos y fríos. -Por ti mi amor... - sollozó juntando su frente con la de ella, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos ya opacos. –Siempre.

-Gracias por... regalarme parte... de tu vida amor... – confesó presintiendo la llegada de su partida. Era su hora.

-Mi problemática, no digas eso por favor... no lo hagas... - imploró queriendo negar las palabras de despedida de la rubia. -No me dejes...

-Te amo, Shikamaru Nara… - una última lágrima desprendió de sus ojos, y los cerró. –Por siempre… - musitó, confesando en aquel último aliento, su partida de aquel mundo en dónde había sido tan dichosamente feliz junto a él.

-Ino… - amplió sus ojos al no sentir ninguna respiración de ella. Al no sentir su palpitar, al no sentir su calor... –Ino… Ino no te vayas... por favor no... - sacudió su cuerpo, ya inerte. - ¡INO!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas de manera desgarradora, sintiendo su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos, quedando completamente vacío su interior. -¡No, Ino!!

Sakura se aferró más al rubio y gritó de la misma manera que el moreno.

-¡Ino!

-Sakura-chan… - la abrazó el kitsune llorando también en su hombro.

Neji limpió sus lágrimas y se enfocó a mirar otro lugar.

-¡INO! – Exclamó a viva voz, agonizante. -¡INO! ¡NO, INO…! - Gritaba descontrolado, no creyendo que el amor de su vida estaba muerta frente a sus ojos. Sintiendo desfallecerse por no haber disfrutado más tiempo con su problemática. -No me dejes... no...

-¿Ino? – Tartamudeó una voz temblorosa detrás de todos ellos. Shikamaru volteó al reconocer de quién se trataba. -¿Ino? – corrió al lado del Nara y cayó al piso derrumbándose por completo. –Ino… - tomó su mano fría e inerte y lloró.

-Chouji... – el moreno puso una mano sobre su hombro. No supo por qué, pero tuvo la fuerza de apoyarlo, pese a su sentir. Quizás por las palabras de Ino... que cuidara a Chouji.

-No… Ino… - sollozó mirando el rostro pálido de la rubia. –No…

-Chouji… - lo abrazó, ahogando entre ellos la cruel, inhumana e insoportable dolencia de sus almas. –Chouji no puedo aguantarlo… No puedo… - se quebró por completo.

El Akimichi asintió en silencio, no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para apoyar a su amigo que tanto lo necesitaba. Ni mucho menos palabras para su consuelo, sabía que sería inútil.

-Chouji no puedo… ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué mi Ino? Ella no debía, no tenía que morir así. Esto es un error… esto… no puede ser, no puede ser… no con ella, yo la amo, ella no… dime que no es cierto Chouji, dime que esto no está pasando. ¡Por favor dime que no es cierto! - suplicó para que su amigo dijera lo contrario, para que Chouji lo despertara de su pesadilla interminable.

-Shikamaru, lo siento… - logró articular con dificultad luego de una extensa pausa silenciosa e incómoda. -De verdad lo siento.

-¡NO, INO! ¡NOOO!

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Besó con suavidad el rostro frío y blanquecino de la rubia antes de tomar con fuerza la Katana. No quería hacerlo, pero debía sacarla para llevar su cuerpo a la aldea.

Neji se había ofrecido a hacerlo, si es que él no podía, pero se negó. Él lo haría sí o sí, con el dolor de su alma destrozada.

La agarró firmemente con una mano, y con la otra apoyó el cuerpo de ella contra el árbol. Se inclinó y besó la frente de la ojiazul antes de retirar el arma homicida. -Te amo Ino... siempre - susurró.

Respiró larga y profundamente, mordió su labio inferior, cerró sus ojos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas la maldita katana que atravesaba a su mujer, mientras unas lágrimas surcaban sus ojos oscuros, quebradizos de dolor.

Lanzó el arma al suelo y agarró el cuerpo sangriento de la rubia en sus brazos, para evitar que cayera de lado al piso. La tomó en brazos, aferrándola con cuidado a su cuerpo y se levantó lentamente.

Fijó su mirada en los demás y caminó a paso lento por aquel lugar, para llegar a la aldea.

Se detuvo cuando recordó la katana tirada a unos metros de él. Esa arma homicida tenía un preceptor, y el lo encontraría para vengar la muerte de su mujer. Y lo haría sin ninguna compasión, el maldito que la mató sufriría mil veces lo que sufrió Ino.

-Chouji… - lo llamó. El Akimichi se acercó a él.

-Shikamaru.

- Puedes... trae la katana – eso había sonado más a un mandato que una pregunta.

Él regordete asintió, ya sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amigo. El tomaría venganza con sus propias manos, a sangre fría por el asesinato de su esposa. De la misma manera que lo había hecho con Asuma, sin importar el precio.

Tomó la katana ensangrentada con el interior carmesí de su amiga muerta y retomó el camino junto con los demás que seguían al moreno rumbo a casa.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado, ya queda poco. Se viene el final.

Perdonen por demorar tanto en subir este capítulo, pero honestamente no fué mi culpa. Yo quería editar un par de cosas, pero cada vez que hacía click me salía un error, por lo que no quise subirlo sin editarlo. (Además que se me habían pasado varias falta de ortografía). Y sólo hoy no me salió ese estúpido error. Lo siento mucho.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los review's. ¡¡Me hacen tan felizzzzzzz!!

**LUCIANAMI**: Lo siento mucho, pero ya lo tenía listo. Inevitablemente Ino tenía que morir. Mis más sinceras disculpas. Y gracias por leerlo, de todo corazón. :D

**Ritisha01:** Siento que tengas que tomarte el Cleneex xD. Confieso que estuve a punto de cambiar esta parte, pero no pude. Tuve que conservar la historia original. Espero te guste este capítulo. Besos

**nico_haruka**: Que bueno te guste esa pareja tan hermosa. Y siento tengas que quedarte sin uñas. (ve el lado positivo, crecen rápido xD) jajaja. Saludos y suerte.

**akane0arwen5**: jejeje, que alegría saber que te gusta tanto. Muchas gracias, y siento dejar el capítulo anterior justo en esa parte... pero había que hacerlo. Cuídate mucho y besos.

**anni_fer**: ¡ahhh! perdón por matar a Ino. Cuando leí tu comentario, sumado a los que querían a Ino viva, me dieron ganas de hacer lo imposible para cambiarlo, incluso pensé en hacer un oneshot con un final feliz (aunque capaz que lo haga xD). Así quién sabe, a lo mejor sale algo por ahí. Saludos niña, y gracias infinitas, tu eres una gran escritora.

**tsuki_airen**: Yo también amé esa actitud de Neji, sería perfecto si llegara a actuar así alguna vez en el manga jeje. Y el gato... bueno jajaj no se me había ocurrido nada mejor, es bueno que lo hayas encontrado gracioso, pese al drama de la historia. No todo podía ser tan triste, cierto? Nos vemos y suerte.

**adru**: Es muy bueno saber que a los lectores les gusta esta historia, más aún si se emocionan. Espero no desilucionarte por lo sucedido en este chap, y si es así discúlpame. Suerte, te cuidas y paz!

**RolL**: Bueno... ¡Disculpa! No quise matarla!! T.T sé que me odiaran por hacerlo xD. Ap, y gracias, aunque siempre se me pasan faltas de ortografía, el problema es que siempre me doy cuenta cuando ya lo publiqué. jaja, pero bueno... es lo que hay. Y respecto a las idea, no lo sé. A veces hay lapsos en que uno se inspira por cualquier cosa. Espero que la próxima vez me inspire en algo menos triste. Cuídate y besos.

**DaRk-AnGel**: Sip, ojala Neji fuera así xD. Shika no pudo hacer mucho por ella, pero en el próx chap si que lo hará. Y no sé si fué tan emocionante este capítulo. A mi me gustó, cuando lo escribí lloré, pero al releerlo más veces no... Debe ser porque ya sabía que pasaría, o estaba muy sensible ese día ¡plop! jeje. Bueno, nos vemos y gracias por interesarte en mi humilde y triste fic.

**Jamie_Black_5**: wujaajakajakaja, yo me reí, sí lo hice, fue gracioso xD. (probablemente poseemos la misma línea de humor) Hayyy, ojala te agrade este capítulo, de verdad, además en tu review anterior habías escrito que te gustaban las historias que te hacian llorar xD... ¡Dios! tú eres una increíble autora de Shikaino. Ya niña, te cuidas montones eh, nos vemos, suerte y besos.

**anita**: Qué lindo que te haya gustado, muchísimas gracias. Y siento lo de Shizune, no fué con mala intención xD. Y siento el spoiler de este capítulo. Besos y suerte.

Y gracias infinitas a todos los que pasen a leer, son muy amables y dulces. ^^

Espero no me odien ahora...

Ya saben, críticas, amenazas de muerte, desahogos, tomatazos, a través de un review. Espero no sean amenazas de muerte..., sería algo que mi frágil corazoncito no podría tolerar jamás. T-T

Ap, si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía perdonen ¿Si?

Cuídense todos, besos, suerte y ¡Besitos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Behind Blue Eyes ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo IV/IV

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Ignoró las miradas curiosas e indiscretas de Kotetsu e Izumo en la entrada de Konoha. No quería hablar, ni tener que explicar lo sucedido, porque ni él lo sabía. De lo único que estaba seguro era que su amada Ino había sido asesinada por desconocidos.

Caminó aferrando el cuerpo inerte al suyo, ocultando su hermoso rostro en su pecho para que nadie fijara su atención en ella. Ya era más que suficiente con los murmullos y miradas impertinentes de los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado.

Se paralizó cuando vio la mirada sorpresiva y opaca de Inochi y la mirada lacrimógena de la madre de Ino.

No había pensado en la situación de tener que decirles a sus suegros lo que pasó con su hija… Había olvidado completamente el enfrentamiento con ellos. Y bueno, como era de suponerse ellos ya sabían que Ino estaba en peligro…Sólo que no precisamente que ella estaba sin vida.

-¿Mi princesa...? – Dijo con voz temblorosa Inochi, sin dejar de mirar al Nara con la rubia en sus brazos.

-¿Mi niñita? – Su madre corrió hasta el moreno. – ¡No mi niñita no!… no, no, no – iba a caer al suelo cuando el Yamanaka la tomó de los brazos, evitando que cayera. –No Inochi, no puede ser, no mi niña no… no… - lloró impresionada y entristecida al ver a su hija sin vida.

Abrazó a su señora con fuerzas, y la obligó a que se parara, aún sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

-¡No mi niña! - Gritó histérica golpeando el brazo de su marido con fuerza insistente, atormentada por ver el cuerpo de su amada hija. –Mi niña…no puede ser...

Shikamaru apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Ino, llorando no sólo por su dolor propio, sino por el sufrimiento que vislumbraban los padres de ella.

-¡Me quitaron a mi niña Inochi! ¡Mi hija! – Siguió gritando, esta vez provocando que su marido explotara en llanto al igual que ella.

-Mi princesita se ha ido… – lloró abrazando más a su señora, ahogando su dolor junto a su esposa. –Mi princesa…

-Yo creo deberíamos llevar a Ino a otro lugar… - irrumpió la pelirrosa mirando de reojo a las personas que se acercaban a mirar la escena, mientras secaba sus lágrimas angustiosas.

-Sakura tiene razón – agregó el gordito sujetando el brazo del Nara. Él asintió en silencio y retomó la caminata. Ahora tenía que dar prioridad al cuerpo de Ino, en efecto, llevarla al hospital para que le realizaran la autopsia.

Cuando pasó al lado de los padres de Ino, se detuvo un momento. –Lo siento… Yo… Debí cuidarla mejor... – expresó casi en un susurro, tratando de disculparse por haber dejado a la rubia sola, por su error... por su maldita pereza.

Sintió culpabilidad, pese a la promesa que le había hecho a ella. Le era realmente difícil negar aquel sentimiento tan torturador, casi imposible.

Los padres de Ino asintieron con todo su pesar, y con las pocas fuerzas que tenían siguieron al Nara.

Miró el rostro de la rubia. Se veía pacífica, sin dolor… feliz. Tan hermosa como siempre, tan bella como la recordará el resto de sus días, del resto de su vida sin ella.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Dos días después…

Estaba fumándose un cigarro, al momento que planeaba la venganza de Ino. Había pensado en más de doscientos tipos diferentes de hacerlo, pero sólo cuando estuviera frente a ese maldito sabría cual utilizar.

Según el informe del médico forense, la causa principal de la muerte de ella se debía a: Perforamiento del hígado en la parte inferior, afectando la vesícula; También el corte le había destrozado una parte del páncreas, dejándolo sin uso. Aunque hubiera sobrevivido, no habría perdurado más de una semana. Más aún, después de la última causal de muerte y no menos importante, el perforamiento del colon transverso. Que probablemente ni con los mejores médicos del país, habrían logrado salvarla, pues la sepsis no se hubiera podido evitar ni con una bomba de antibióticos. Además de todas las pericias realizadas, se obtuvo la información de que Ino estaba embarazada, aproximadamente con 6 semanas de gestación. Ella no supo de su estado.

Aún recordaba las palabras de Tsunade. "Ino debió morir en el mismo instante en que la katana la atravesó" Y según ella, había sido un milagro que haya sobrevivido un par de horas luego del ataque, más aún después de utilizar su jutsu de transferencia de mentes.

Terminó de aspirar la última pitada del cigarrillo y lanzó lejos la colilla. Ahora tenía que acercarse a su tumba, para despedirse de su gran amor.

Pasó alrededor de una hora escuchando las oraciones de un sacerdote y de Tsunade en el funeral.

No pudo evitar llorar cuando oyó el gritó de la madre de Ino y el llanto desconsolado de los demás presentes.

Miró el ramo de magnolias en su mano derecha y caminó hacia su tumba, dejando sobre aquella lápida las hermosas flores que ella había ido a buscar.

Leyó la escritura en el mármol "Siempre en nuestro recuerdos" y más abajo "Hasta la eternidad te amaré." – Sonrió al momento de leer aquella frase que ella encontraba tan cursi, pero que en el fondo amaba con todo su ser.

-Mi mujer problemática… – susurró derramando dolorosas lágrimas por sus mejillas. –Ino…

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, e inhaló y exhaló para calmarse. No podía derrumbarse en sufrimiento en aquel lugar, no ahora que sus padres y sus amigos lamentaban la partida de la rubia con mucha pena.

Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia una vez más la tumba de su amada, observando un gato encima de su lápida. Un gato blanco.

Según le había dicho Sakura, Ino había realizado su Shitenshin no jutsu en un gato blanco. Sonrió con tristeza, quizás ese había sido el felino que ella había utilizado para avisar de su infortunio.

-¿De qué te ríes? –. Miró a su padre que estaba a su lado.

-El gato blanco… - desvió su mirada al frente en busca del animal, pero no lo divisó más.

-¿Qué gato blanco? – Preguntó Shikaku mirando en dirección a la vista de su hijo.

-Ese gato que… No importa – suspiró. Extrañamente había sentido la presencia de Ino junto a él, quizás estaba sugestionándose, pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón que era así efectivamente. Había sido la última despedida de ella.

-¿Estás mejor?

-No. Pero lo estaré por ella… – su padre asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo exactamente que aquellas palabras le estaban destrozando el corazón a su hijo.

Correspondió el abrazo sintiéndose reconfortado, y lloró en su hombro, descargando todos los sentimientos que le carcomían el alma a través de sus lágrimas. Dejando al descubierto su más profundo dolor quemante.

-La extraño mucho – sollozó abrazando con fuerza a su padre. –No puedo dejar de sentir ese vacío… Se siente horrible, esa punzada… no puedo ni siquiera respirar, me duele mucho. ¡Yo la extraño demasiado!... La necesito junto a mi, no puedo… no puedo… de verdad no puedo. - Sus ojos chocolate se inundaron con más lágrimas, sin control.

-Con el tiempo pasará. No digo que sea ahora, o mañana. Pasarán meses o años, o quizás nunca puedas olvidarla, y honestamente no creo que lo hagas, pero debes ser fuerte porque se lo prometiste y le debes tu palabra hijo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… - replicó tratando de controlar su llanto. –Pero es tan difícil… No quiero fallarle una vez más, no quiero hacerlo…

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Tienes que estar dispuesto a hacerlo. Es sólo cosa de tiempo… Hazlo, sé fuerte por ella.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Una semana más tarde…

Usó su Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu contra los dos hombres de la aldea oculta de la lluvia, que estaban frente a él.

Luego de investigar dos días completos había dado con la información necesaria para capturar a los asesinos de Ino. Con la ayuda de los ANBU de aldea, además del arma homicida, que estúpidamente el cretino había tallado el emblema de la aldea oculta de la lluvia, dándole valiosos detalles.

Asesinos poco brillantes…

Estaba con Neji a su lado que tenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con semblante inexpresivo y con el byakugan activado.

Y también con el Akimichi que tenía apretado con su gran mano el cuello de un tercer sujeto, gracias a su Bubun Baika no jutsu, también estrangulándolo.

Ambos hombres ampliaron sus ojos horrorizados por la no reacción de sus cuerpos, y por la sombra que se acercaba sigilosamente a sus cuellos para estrangularlos, mientras que el tercero estaba casi tan ahogado como los otros dos.

-¡¿De quién de ustedes es ésta Katana?! – preguntó mirando a los dos hombres atrapados por su sombra, para luego desviar su mirada hacia el sujeto que tenía Chouji, que estaba a su lado. Ninguno de ellos respondió.

-Lo voy a repetir una última vez… ¡¿De quién mierda es esta Katana?! – Gritó perdiendo la casi inexistente paciencia que tenía en ese momento.

Todos continuaron en silencio.

-¿Neji sabes de quién es? – El Hyuuga asintió.

-Es del calvo. – Respondió serio, fulminando con la mirada a aquel sujeto causante de la muerte de la rubia. Había averiguado a través de su frecuencia cardiaca acelerada e irregular, además que había abierto ampliamente los ojos al reconocer su arma, a diferencia de los otros dos que sólo tenían su frecuencia alta debido a la falta de oxígeno por el estrangulamiento.

-Maten a los otros, yo me haré cargo de ese desgraciado.

Neji y Chouji asintieron en silencio, conociendo los planes del moreno. El Hyuuga mientras, esperó a que Shikamaru desprendiera de su jutsu al sujeto con una gran cicatriz en su rostro.

Aquel hombre quedó en el suelo tosiendo exageradamente, llevando sus manos hacia su garganta.

-¡Levántate! – Ordenó el Hyuuga mirando como basura a ese hombre. -¡Dije que te levantaras! – Sin una gota de paciencia en su sangre, en aquel momento, golpeó al sujeto con una fuerte patada en el estómago, lanzándolo unos metros atrás como si fuera un simple estropajo inservible.

El hombre a duras penas se levantó para hacer frente al poseedor del byakugan. – ¡Maldito! – Le gritó furioso, corriendo para atacar al Hyuuga.

Neji puso sus manos al frente y realizó el Hakke Hasangeki enviándolo varios metros a volar. Cuando el hombre recuperó su postura, parándose tambaleante, sacó una shuriken, mas no alcanzó a estar de pie firmemente porque el ojiperla estaba frente a él, preparándose para hacer uso de otra de sus poderosas técnicas.

Estando en postura del taijutsu más poderoso de la aldea oculta de la hoja, el prodigio usó el Juken, concentrando chakra en las palmas de las manos, dándole un certero golpe en el pecho, dejándolo sin vida en aquel eficaz contacto. Dejando sin palpitaciones su corazón, falleciendo en ese mismo instante.

......

El Akimichi, continuó apretando el cuello del tercer hombre, de larga cabellera y gran nariz. Mirándolo con desprecio y dolor, por la perdida de su gran amiga y compañera de toda la vida.

Con su mano libre, sacó una píldora de su bolsillo, era de color rojo, se la llevó a la boca y se la tragó. En cosa de segundos su nivel de chakra había aumentado considerablemente. Él se encargaría de matarlo de inmediato, ni siquiera se daría el tiempo de hacerlo sufrir, simplemente aquel asesino no merecía que el hiciera uso de otros de sus jutsu.

Estiró su palma y gran cantidad de chakra se concentró en ellas, para darle sólo un golpe mortal. Después de todo, no quería perder el tiempo con basura tan insignificante. Además mientras más luego terminara, mejor se iba a sentir, vengando la muerte de Ino, y también podría comer de sus papitas, ya que debido a su ansiedad, tormento y tristeza, le aumentaba el apetito.

Aún sosteniendo del cuello a ese sujeto, que poco a poco iba perdiendo sus respiraciones, traccionó su brazo, con la palma extendida, y pronto estirándola a gran velocidad, logró brindarle un gran y potente golpe en el pecho, corriendo la misma fortuna que Neji, pero a diferencia del Hyuuga, lo había destrozado brutalmente.

El estúpido asesino ya estaba muerto.

......

Shikamaru por otra parte, seguía mirando furioso al asesino de Ino. Lo ahorcó más con su sombra, logrando que el hombre comenzara a sangrar por las narices y los oídos.

-No… no lo hagas… - imploró el calvo con lágrimas en sus ojos por la falta de oxigeno.

El Nara se enfureció más.

-¿Qué no lo haga? ¡¿Qué no lo haga?! – Le gritó irritado. -¿Cuándo ella te dijo que no lo hicieras tú lo hiciste acaso? – Lo ahogó más, pero aún no con la fuerza necesaria para matarlo, no le daría el lujo de morir tan rápido. -¡¿Por qué la mataste?! ¡¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste?! ¡Ella ni siquiera tenía cómo defenderse, y de todas maneras la asesinaste! – Desahogó su ira, expresándole claramente que estaba en venganza de la rubia. –Ni siquiera… ¡Ella te rogó que no la mataras!

-Yo… no…

-¡Cállate! La dejaste sufriendo, desangrándose… completamente sola. Ni siquiera tuviste compasión. ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Mataste a mi mujer y a mi hijo! – Le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, quebrándose completamente su interior.

El hombre tosió sangre exageradamente y con cierta dificultad.

-No te daré del lujo de morir estrangulado, te haré lo mismo que le hiciste a ella – lo amenazó tratando de controlar su llanto.

Y sin más, lanzó al hombre de barba contra un árbol, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Se acercó a él y le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen, causándole, por consiguiente, un sangrado más profuso.

-¡Mal nacido! – Y le pegó otra más, en el pecho, posiblemente fracturando varias costillas. -¡Eres una mierda! - Continuó golpeándolo.

El calvo quiso tratar de pararse, mas el moreno se lo impidió, colocando un pie sobre él. Luego se agachó y lo tomó por los hombros, tirándolo pesadamente contra el árbol.

-¡Maldito cobarde!

El hombre cayó sentado, tosiendo sangre y respirando muy agitado.

Shikamaru desenvainó la katana que tenía en la cintura y le apuntó el rostro. –Ahora morirás… – le dijo mirándolo como desperdicio. -Y con tu misma arma...

La verdad es que planeaba hacerlo sufrir más, de maneras incontables. Honestamente esa era su intención inicial, pero la rabia en su sangre, bombeando incansablemente a full se lo impidió. Simplemente no podía seguir viéndolo con vida, no podía aguantar más verlo aún en éste mundo respirando el aire que le había robado a Ino.

Sin esperar reacción del hombre, apuntó a su abdomen, precisamente al lado derecho.

-Ino… - susurró, cerrando sus ojos por un segundo, juntando hasta el más mínimo grano de rabia, venganza y dolor para poder matarlo de un sólo golpe.

Recordando como el brillo de la rubia desapareció de sus ojos en su último aliento, como una última lágrima de dolor descendió por su pálida piel.

-Ino...

Abrió los ojos y clavó sin remordimiento la katana en su cuerpo, provocando que muriera de inmediato, a diferencia de Ino que había sobrevivido un tiempo más gracias a sus ganas de volver a verlo.

Enterró más el arma en su cuerpo, dejándolo estancado en el árbol.

Su venganza, la muerte inesperada de Ino, del amor de su vida, de su mujer, de su compañera de vida… estaba realizada. Ya no quedaba más, ya había destruido al desgraciado que atento con la vida de su esposa e hijo.

Permaneció unos minutos mirando a ese hombre en completo silencio. Viviendo su propio duelo.

Suspiró y caminó hacia Neji y Chouji, cuando estuvo listo. Ambos lo esperaban silentes unos metros atrás, con la mirada baja, a excepción del Hyuuga que aún tenía puesto sus ojos perlados en el calvo.

No alcanzó a llegar donde estaban los dos porque cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando dolorosamente, escondiendo su rostro húmedo con ambas manos.

Todo era demasiado difícil, insoportable… Aún después de haber matado a ese asesino, de vengar la muerte de ella, no lograba eliminar el peso agudo en su corazón, aún no podía respirar normalmente…

Lloró con impotencia desgarradora, exclamando el nombre de su amada en un grito desesperado.

-_¡Maldita sea!_

Levantó lentamente su mirada cuando sintió algo posarse en sus piernas. Descubrió su rostro y miró la causa. Un gato blanco.

El felino, llevaba en su hocico dos flores, una magnolia blanca y una agrimonia de brillantes colores amarillos.

Recordó el significado de esa última especie. Ino le había dado una hace años atrás, antes de que se casaran. Significaba agradecimiento…

........

_-¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó mirando a la rubia con evidente curiosidad, que le extendía unas flores amarillas que jamás había visto en toda su vida._

_Ella frunció el ceño y realizó una mueca casi imperceptible. -¡Es una flor pues! ¿Qué más va a ser?_

_Shikamaru rodó los ojos por lo obvio. -Ya lo sé mujer, pero... ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué?_

_Ino suspiró y fijó su mirada en el moreno. -Es una agrimonia... significa agradecimiento._

_Él asintió, aún no comprendiendo el porqué se la daba._

_Ella al notar su reacción continuó._

_- Agradecimiento por... amarme tanto. -Bajó su mirada, cómo avergonzada por lo que había dicho, notándose claramente un rubor adorable en sus tersas mejillas._

_Él sonrió dulcemente y la abrazó, sintiendo todo el calor y amor que ella emanaba. -Siempre Ino, siempre... - le susurró, aferrándola más a su cuerpo._

_-Te amo Shika..._

_-Yo también, no tienes idea de cuanto._

........

Tomó las flores que el gato dejó en el suelo antes de que saliera corriendo y desapareciera sorprendentemente a unos pasos de él.

-Ino…

Miró a Neji y Chouji, que estaban iguales o incluso más asombrados que él.

Ese gato blanco, le había dado el último adiós a través de unas flores, de parte de su amada rubia. Sabía que era así, lo supo, sintió su presencia y su despedida en paz.

No supo por qué, pero aquella situación lo había hecho sentir más aliviado. Se sintió mejor consigo mismo. Para él, y para ella. Porque lo prometió, y cumpliría a como diera lugar su promesa, y viviría por ella, hasta reencontrarse y amarse nuevamente en el más allá.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo…

-Siempre te amaré Ino…

* * *

.

**THE END...**

.

* * *

¡Hola! Si, ya sé que muchos me quieren matar. T-T

Pero... ¿Qué tal les pareció?...Yo hubiera querido más acción y más venganza, pero no se pudo.

Honestamente, para las escenas de acción soy demasiado torpe y para nada ingeniosa, cero creatividad en ese aspecto, así que disculpen si esperaban algo más. AP, y lo otro, antes de que se me olvide, no sé si están bien escritos los jutsu y tampoco recuerdo si era la pastilla roja o amarilla, no tuve tiempo para corroborar bien la información, y si me equivoque gomen a todos.

Sé que algunos quizás esperaban saber que iba a pasar con Shikamaru más adelante..., pues no sé, la inspiración me llegó hasta ahí no más. Lo dejo a imaginación de cada uno, aunque está prohibido pensar que se quede con Temari, O que se hizo gay... Jamás atentaría contra la hombría de él xD.

Quizás algún día me baje la inspiración y realice un side story, o secuela sobre qué pasó con él.

Amenazas de muerte, críticas, sugerencias, reclamos, disconformidad por el final o lo que sea, háganlo a trravés de un review... ¿Si? ^^

Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias x 100000000000, a todos los que dejaron algún comentario y a todos los que leyeron mi triste historia. ¡Besos a todos!


End file.
